Switch
by czarlthegrape
Summary: In which Kira and Shuhei play strip poker, show up to a meeting in each other's uniforms, have a fight inside a closet, and generally exceed everyone's expectations.


**I don't own Bleach. But you knew that already. Please, enjoy!**

Izuru Kira felt as if someone was driving a knife into his head. The throbbing sensation started somewhere at the back of his head, working its way forward to his temples, where it became a pressure so intense he felt like his head might explode at any moment.

Timidly, he cracked his eyes open. Big mistake. The room was spinning, and blinding light streaming into the room from a crack in the curtains. He groaned and moved his arm to shield his face from the light of day. He couldn't remember ever having been this hung over in his afterlife.

More importantly, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten so drunk in the first place. He also had the nagging feeling that there was something important he was supposed to be doing, something he was supposed to remember, but his head was too cloudy for him to come up with the answer.

No matter how defeated he was feeling, he knew that eventually he would have to get up and face the day. Maybe after some tea and a nice hot bath he would feel well enough to at least go through the motions of being alive.

He opened his eyes more slowly this time, and forced himself to keep them open despite the signals from his brain that were screaming at him to stop his futile attempt to get up. It was then that he realized he was lying on the floor next to his couch.

He turned his head slowly around in order to observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the half a dozen empty sake bottles scattered around him. The second thing he noticed was body of his friend Shuhei Hisagi slumped over in the corner of the room. He was snoring softly, a half empty bottle still clutched in his hand.

The third thing that Kira noticed was that neither one of them was wearing any clothes.

"Shuhei", he croaked. His voice was hoarse and his throat felt dry. He coughed a little to clear it, and his voice came out stronger. "Shuhei? SHUHEI!"

Shuhei's eyes opened slowly, just as Kira's had. "Do you have to shout? My head is killing me. Did we really drink that much?"

Kira sat up slowly, resting his back against the table. "I don't know. I don't really remember anything about last night."

Shuhei closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "I sort of remember leaving the bar. Eh, I think we left Rankigu behind."

Kira suddenly remembered "I lost my key, I remember now. We couldn't get in. Didn't you climb in through the window?"

"After I threw up in the bushes outside. Not that I want to remember that part," Shuhei remarked.

"You wouldn't happen to remember why we aren't wearing any clothes, would you?"

"Judging by the cards on the table, I'm going to go with strip poker. And judging by the bottles, I'm going to guess we were betting with sake, which explains why my head feels like it's going to split in half. Can't you do something about the light? What time is it anyway?"

Kira turned his head to see the clock, hissing at the pain caused by the sudden movement. "Almost nine, I guess," he said. Nine. For some reason, that number rang a bell. Then in a sudden moment he remembered something horrifying. "Shuhei, aren't we supposed to be at that meeting today?" If they weren't there, they were both going to be in serious trouble.

It took them a while to get up and dressed, mainly because they were both moving slowly. Shuhei refused to get up until Kira reminded him that Yamamoto would probably light them both on fire if they didn't show up. Kira tossed him his uniform, trying not to stare at the dark haired man. Kira could see why so many of the female Soul Reapers thought that Shuhei was handsome. His body was beautiful, slim and muscular, but the thing Kira admired most about him was the fact that he was completely confident and comfortable with who he was. He didn't even seem to care that Kira was staring.

They were 15 minutes late, but they were able to sneak in the back so that Yamamoto didn't notice: he was a stickler for punctuality.

Kira didn't pay attention to anything Yamamoto said: he was having trouble concentrated. He did however notice, with a sense of satisfaction, that Rangiku winced every time Yamamoto's voice grew loud. Misery loves company.

He also noticed that people seemed to be giving him and Shuhei odd looks. He brushed it off as nothing, assuming that they'd probably just done something really stupid in front of everyone last night at the bar.

He was extremely grateful when Yamamoto was finished speaking. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his room and sleep off his hangover. "I'm done drinking for a while, I think," He muttered to Shuhei. "Same here," his friend replied.

Rangiku spotted them as they were leaving. "Izuru! Shuhei! Glad to see you both made it home okay! And, um, by the way, the next time you…how should I put this…get so drunk that you somehow (I don't want to know so don't tell me!) switch clothes, you should make sure that you double check what you're wearing if you don't want to look like an idiot in front of your peers."

As she walked away, Kira looked down at his clothing. He realized that the design on his vice-captain's arm band was unfamiliar to him, probably because it was the symbol for the 9th division.

"What's the big deal? We'll just run back to your room and switch clothes," Shuhei said.

"Don't you get it? They all probably think we're sleeping together now! We can't risk having anyone else see us in each other's uniforms!" Kira grabbed Shuhei's sleeve and dragged him into a nearby closet.

"Ouch, what are you doing? That hurt!" Shuhei complained as Kira accidently elbowed him.

"Stop being such a baby and hurry up!" Kira told him.

"Alright, but don't look."

"Are you serious? You just spent the night passed out drunk, naked in my bedroom! We don't have time for this!" But he turned around anyway. Then Shuhei wacked him in the back of the head with Kazeshini.

"Ow! Watch where you're putting that thing!" Kira complained

"Oh, who's being the baby now, you wuss?"

"Do you really think this is the time to be calling each other names?"

"Oh, you just couldn't think of a good comeback."

Kira forgot that Shuhei got mean when he was hung over. "I liked you better when you were unconscious!"

Shuhei punched him in the face.

"Ow! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Suddenly, the door to the closet flew open. Some punk from the 4th it looked like, there to collect some supplies for the cleaning duties the 4th division was responsible for. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything," he stammered, turning bright red and shutting the door as quickly as he'd opened it.

Kira exhaled loudly. "Well that's just great! Could this situation possibly get any worse?" When he turned around, Shuhei's face was right next to his.

"I'm sorry I punched you," he said softly.

As the other man's lips gently brushed his, Kira could feel all of the pain from the previous night being gently washed away.


End file.
